


The last word

by snailboat64



Category: Human Target - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailboat64/pseuds/snailboat64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation between Guerrero and the Old Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last word

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Don't own Human Target. If I did they'd be shooting season three by now.**

 

"This is Guerrero."

"Baptiste told me what happened."

Silence.

"This is a one time offer, Guerrero. You check back in and I'll overlook your failure to deal with the situation."

More silence.

"The very fact you answered this call tells me that you have yet to make your decision."

A sigh.

"Junior hasn't just turned his back on me, Guerrero. He's walked away from you too."

Silence again.

"You really think he's going to want anything more to do with you? You're lucky he didn't kill you when he had the chance!"

A grunt.

"Walking away now would be a very bad decision on your part. You have nothing to gain and everything to lose, Guerrero. Why throw your life away?"

A pause.

"Because it's him, dude."

He didn't bother ending the call. The height of the bridge meant that he didn't see or hear the cell phone hit the water, but he liked to imagine that the Old Man kept talking as it fell all the way down.


End file.
